


Oblivious

by Scifiroots



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Community: ffvii_100, Gen, Oblivious, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-10
Updated: 2009-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/pseuds/Scifiroots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kid's a little dense... (Prompt: secrets)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivious

Angeal sometimes worried about Zack’s enthusiasm getting in the way of _comprehension._

Point: Zack loved showing off, and Hojo’s muttered comments caused little more than a few minutes of confusion.

Point: Zack liked socializing. But Angeal knew Kunsel shared secrets with Zack he would never imagine sharing with anyone else.

Point: Zack enjoyed public functions. A blond cadet appeared in the shadows to watch him with a star-struck gaze whenever possible, but Zack never saw him.

“Someday you’re going to find you’ve misjudged,” Angeal warned.

“I see the best in people!” Zack defended.

Angeal thought, _Or you miss it completely._


End file.
